Destiny Bond
by Rose M.M
Summary: This story, unfortunately, will not be continued. Feel free to read but do not expect updates. -12/23/11
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

A soft sadistic growl escaped my lips as crimson eyes flashed in the darkness. "You're too slow" I whispered to the pinned clefairy, flashing a fang before it dug into the small throat, cutting off the frightened squeal. "Shizuki, must you be so cruel to your prey?" A voice from behind me spoke. I lifted my muzzle from the corpse, midnight black fur covered in fresh blood. "I'm not being cruel, I'm simply having fun" I responded, digging back into the now desecrated body, the sounds of flesh ripping and small bones snapping echoed through the tunnels of Mount Cornet.

A tongue came by to lick my muzzle, making me smirk as I ate but I continued on. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" The voice asked and I scowled, leaning up and allowing the Glaceon to daintily pick off the flesh, and yet she still managed to seem savage about it. She was too thin, her ribs poked out from beneath her light blue fur and my scowl deepened. "Lilith…" I muttered while nudging her gently and a soft purr arose in her throat. "Shizuki you worry too much" I took a step back and opened my mouth fractionally, taking in the dank air of this tunnel. Of course I worried, as gruff as I may have seemed she was my mate and I wasn't going to do anything to endanger her life or the one she carried within her womb.

My umbreon ears twitched, the glowing pulse circles on my body casting a faint glow to the darkness as I listened for the smallest of sounds. There!

I turned quickly and dashed out of the tunnel into a much larger cavern where the noise I had heard originated from. My crimson eyes narrowed in the darkness, assessing my surroundings as I searched for food. There on the floor was a Pikachu, an oddity in this terrain but who was I to question a miracle such as this? The Pikachu looked wounded as it leaned against a rock, licking a small wound on one yellow paw. Its ears perked up the moment I took a step foreword, my paw accidentally pushing a small stone across the smooth floor.

"Is anyone there?" It called out in a small quivering voice. Yes, the perfect prey. I made no sounds but the Pikachu had already spotted me, the glowing circles on my body giving me away. I continued on, and, the moment I made a move the Pikachu got on all fours, watching me with wary eyes. "Go away" It growled and I smirked, pressing forward but this time walking towards it on all fours. "No" Was my simple reply and I lunged for it. Surprisingly the Pikachu gave no fight and I realized immediately why once my fangs had snapped the neck.

The Pikachu was a scrawny little thing, no much bigger than a pichu and I growled as I felt the small pulses of electricity fade. This was hardly a meal and, with a quick decision I knew this kill was for Lilith.

I dragged the corpse back, the blood leaving an unfortunate trail to where Lilith lay, her ribs so prominent as well as the bulge in her abdomen. "Here, eat" I said gruffly, moving the food towards her. She got up and with a small smile and graciously dug into the flesh.

Lately, for no apparent reason, the food supply had begun to run dangerously low, so low where only the ruthless survived. That's where I came in. Lilith was too kind to hunt anything more than remoraid and magikarp, but I could do more and I did. I hunted everything and anything that would supply her and our baby with food, it didn't matter, it could be a defenseless little pichu, I didn't care. I loved my mate and I would do anything to keep her alive.

My eyes narrowed and I growled, turning to the opening of our tunnel to see a houndoom standing there, an even louder and vicious growl in its throat. "Food" The male snarled and opened its maw, revealing a frightening red and yellow glow that could be recognized as flamethrower. "Lilith run" I whispered to the glaceon who had taken a step back, her ears laid flat against her head and eyes widened.

The houndoom in front of me took one step forward, maw aglow with fire, reminding me that at the moment I was in the prey position with my pregnant mate, and then we ran.

Down the narrow tunnels of Mount Cornet I could feel the searing heat on my back as I ran behind Lilith, making sure she was safely in my view. The pounding of my heart was all I could hear as my paws thudded on the ground, and then, a horrible realization. The houndoom had simply been herding us.

With a quick flamethrower attack to the ceiling there was a thunderous roar and the rocks began to fall. The floor trembled beneath us as we ran, at the moment all arrogance of my skills left far behind.

By the time I had noticed the blur in the corner of my eye it was too late. Lilith was tackled by a second houndoom and before I could even register what had happened her throat was within his maw, exactly the way I had kill the clefairy from earlier. "Lilith!!" I screeched, running to her but the houndoom on our heels barked loudly and reminded me I was still prey. I turned slowly, my mind not thinking, only reacting; even then it was too late for me. A sinister red beam was aimed straight for me, and by the time I had realized what had happened, I was caught.

Damn.

~End Prologue~


	2. Loss

~Chapter 1~

Loss

The moment I awoke it was to darkness, something that I could appreciate as I rested, my heart thudding uncomfortably in my chest. _Lilith… _I thought and with a heart wrenching realization, she was gone. My life partner, my other half, had become prey. The very one I had promised to protect with my own life had fallen before my very eyes, and I had been helpless.

A cold washed over my heart, and in the relentless darkness I felt the tears attempt to spill over my eyes but I held them back. A weird sensation came over my body and in the next moment I was standing before a tanned trainer, a hand leaning down to touch my face.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" The voice queried and my response was to bite violently into the flesh.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me." I growled softly but his eyes registered confusion as he calmly bound his hand, obviously not understanding my words.

"There's no reason to fear me, I saved you," He said but with his uninjured hand pulled out two other pokemon, an aggron and an Absol. I bared my teeth and backed up, black fur bristling with hostility as the trainer unzipped his jacket to reveal a tight black shirt with a blood red R painted menacingly on the front.

The R frightened me beyond words, and as I backed up I was stopped by a wall, which made me really feel the need to make a quick examination of my surroundings.

I was in a dimly lit room with plain yet sturdy walls. The floor was made of hard packed dirt, but beyond the musty smell I caught the scent of cement, leading me to believe that the dirt was to calm a recently captured pokemon as myself. It did the complete opposite. My heart was thudding in my ears as my gaze went back to the leering pokemon, a smug air surrounding the two. The look of softness and worry was replaced on the trainer's face with a cold smirk as the only door leading out of this place opened.

"Zane, what have we here?" The falsely warm voice cooed. It belonged to a woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes, her body clad in tight leather, leaving little to the imagination. She was followed by two men in white lab coats splattered with blood, their eyes contained an interest once they spotted me, and the took a step forward, a syringe in hand which was all the weapon they seemed to need.

"I found an umbreon as you requested, but his condition isn't the best." He replied with uncaring eyes. The woman waved off his words with a dismissive hand, her eyes ravaging my body. "He'll be fine. After all, he's only a test subject," She said, and with those words the aggron moved towards me, thunderous footsteps shaking the ground.

It all didn't matter anymore, I couldn't live without Lilith, she had been the only reason and now she was gone. With one massive hand he pinned my spine, holding me there and a pleased look overcame his masked features.

"You're smart. You know there's no reason in fighting it" He said but I was no longer paying much attention. A flash of sparkling blue fur had caught my attention and as the scientist with the syringe moved to my side I saw it again.

"Lilith?!" My heart seemed to elevate, my hopes revived. Maybe, just maybe, she had survived. The scientist withdrew as suddenly I began to thrash uncontrollably, a new fire set within my soul for the answer that I craved. I stirred up the dust, making the humans in the room cough and the aggron let out a warning growl. The absol took a protective stance over his trainer, though it was so obvious that he wished to stop the fuss I was making himself.

My struggles were stopped short though as there was a loud crack and flaring of sudden pain. The woman had came over and kicked me square in the jaw, sending a shocking numb and then I realized what the numb was exactly. A small poke to my side alerted me that the needle had been embedded within my skin and the liquid administered.

"Such sweet, calming, liquid…" She spoke softly, stroking my muzzle and at the same time digging her nails into the flesh. My eyes began to droop and as the dirt settled there was the flash of blue fur once more.

"Li-Lilith" I stammered and with one weak struggle I tried to get up with no success, the aggron's grip firm on my spine. He applied pressure, warning me as my lungs began to constrict not to move. All went black and the only thing I was aware of was being picked up in metal coated arms.

_Several hours later…_

The moment I tried to open my eyes I quickly shut them, shielding them from the bright light above. Cool metal allowed me to know I was on a table, and heavy chains kept me still.

"Awake are we?" The voice hissed and my body stiffened in fear. Such confidence from earlier was replaced now with a massive amount of fear and a hope that I could die and I could die soon.

"I'm going to do some… changes to your body. I can make this as painless," She gently stroked my spine and despite myself I felt a small shiver of pleasure go through my body. "Or as excruciating," There was a horrendous pain as she shoved a scalpel into my paw, one that set every nerve on fire as it ripped apart through the tendons. I gritted my teeth against the pain though, as much as it hurt, I was going to hide as much of it as I could. "As possible. Now, behave and go to asleep, and when you wake up everything will be much better"

The too familiar stick of a needle made me wince, and then, finally, I was in the deepest sleep I had had in such a long time.


	3. Shocking Changes

~Chapter 2~

Shocking Changes

By the time I had woke up I felt the shocking cold of metal and my surroundings were blurred, my sight cut off by a cloth covering my eyes. I struggled with a new found strength, but it meant nothing when faced with the new restraints.

"Ah, you're awake," The softly sadistic voice cooed, gentle nails scrapping harshly against exposed skin. "How do you feel?" She asked, and even if the question was meant to soothe I found it hostile and somewhat demanding. She removed the cloth and I squinted against the light, crimson eyes narrowing from the sudden brightness.

The world somehow seemed dull; my senses didn't seem as acute as from before. I could still smell the scent of the metal but it was much duller. When I opened my mouth to take in a deeper intake it was a shock to find that I no longer had the scent glands on the top of my mouth.

Unfamiliar black hair fell into my view and with a horror I realized that it was my own. The restraints were lifted and I practically flew from the table, my heart racing as I stumbled onto the floor and knocked down countless shelves carrying liquid. I landed flat on my backside and the biting sting of the glass brought me from my shock.

I no longer stood on all fours but two human legs, my body moonlight pale as I sat naked on the floor, frightened and so confused. I lifted unfamiliar hands to an unfamiliar face and saw that they were slender with sharp claws where the regular human nails were supposed to go. The woman with the arrogant smirk walked over to me with a mirror, smartly keeping her distance as she tossed it over. It landed at my feet and I hesitantly picked it up.

The face I saw shocked me, I had glossy midnight colored hair and, to make my appearance even more unnerving, crimson eyes that stood out against my pale skin. My old umbreon ears remained, as well as my tail, such trivial features caused me to calm though. I had five pulse circles, one on each of my upper arms and thighs, while the fifth rested proudly on my forehead.

For an immeasurable amount of time I stared at this unfamiliar reflection, unsure on what to do next.

"Are you happy?" That sickeningly sweet voice brought me crashing back to reality and the woman standing before me started to kindle the worst type of hatred within my heart.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I screeched, reverting to basic instinct and crouching on all fours, baring sharpened canines to the woman who seemed completely unperturbed by my sudden change of mood.

"I made you better." She said and with those words uttered I sprang, snarling and aiming for her throat. This was the woman that had taken absolutely _everything _from me; her life would be a good payment. I had not expected her to be strong or even capable of handling herself in a fight but prevail over me she did with such frustrating ease I only thrashed under her grip more as she slammed me into the floor, pinning me underneath her.

"You have a temper don't you little umbreon?" She said while her eyes were alight with triumph. "Let…go…of me" Human speech was stunted and unfamiliar on my tongue, and only that outburst of raw emotion had made it easy to speak. Surprisingly enough she complied, easing herself off and throwing pants at me.

"Take him away to the Holding Area; it will be some time before we can let them loose." She walked off then, long black hair trailing behind her.

Two strong arms picked me up and even with the complete obviousness that this was a futile attempt I struggled. "Stop it." One ordered and squeezed violently onto the right arm, making the bone scream in protest. I gritted my teeth against the pain and as they released me to pull on my pants there it was again.

Familiar sapphire blue eyes looked at me through the grate in the ventilation system and my heart sped up. "Lilith!!" I yelled, diving for the grate where the eyes vanished, trying to lead me somewhere. Those irritating hands were back on my arms and they dragged me out of the menacing doctor room where it smelt of blood and fear.

As useless as my struggles were I still tried with a new urgency, I had seen her eyes. I looked back and there they were again, sad and worried as they had been in the past. "Lilith! Lilith!!" I yelled, trying to get to her. The door closed and before they did I saw her eyes close sadly and she vanished into the darkness. She was alive, she had to be.

I was dragged through an endless amount of hallways, ones that if I had even been paying attention I wouldn't have been able to memories the twists and turns. These halls all looked the same with their plain white walls and clean white tile. The bright lights illuminating the halls would flicker occasionally and then start up once more. I didn't see Lilith anymore as I was dragged through the halls and as thoughts of insanity began to enter my mind I was dragged before a large metal door, one that couldn't muffles the loud cries of those beyond. A few buttons were pushed and the heavy door slid open with a protest and it revealed something completely horrific as I was thrown into a plain square room with abused walls and failing lights.

My presence was to be ignored in the chaos that surrounded me as the door shut with a loud bang behind me. All around me were humans with pokemon features, the dragon types all roaring and challenging the other while a few physic were curled over on the floor in the fetal position, their glowing blue eyes streaming with tears and bodies shaking in terror as they unwillingly saw the future paved ahead of them.

Most of the dark types were silently sitting in the corner, wallowing in their self pity while the fire types sat fuming, glaring hatefully at their prison. Most of the pokemon humans were fighting or crying, but I didn't understand why they didn't just attack their way out. At the thought of attack my hand tingled with power and I smirked. I remembered this feeling so well. Hyper beam. Normally the attack came from my mouth but I guess in this new form it released from my hand. Odd, but I would have to deal with it until I returned to my normal form.

I was about to attack the door when a shockingly bold hand touched my arm in a warning gesture, a dark pulse on the tip of threatening fingers.

"If you attack the door it will throw your attack back at you." The voice spoke and I turned to see a girl a few inches shorter than myself, standing there, confident garnet eyes watching me. The medallion on her head was scuffed slightly and covered in a light layer of dirt, but not enough to hide the well kept gold. I knew the shortened feather in her hair was apart of her and I noticed that her claws were not extremely large, but they were larger than my own.

Her dark purple hair reached her shoulders, and despite the delicate poise and frailty that her body exuded I was wary. Dark types were naturally wary of others of the same type considering our strength was also our weakness. This sneasel girl could be my ally or foe.

"We've all tried." She said simply, answering the question in my eyes. I had no idea how to react to her, though through a very uncomfortable feeling within my abdomen I found myself attracted to the scantily clad girl. It must have had something to do with the human hormone because when I had been a pure umbreon I hadn't felt anything for any other female. It wasn't as if I… liked her, simply her form. It was appealing in a way that made me feel almost dirty. I shoved those confusing feelings to the back of my mind and focused purely on her face, not the rags that hardly concealed her.

"Where am I?" The girl smiled and ran a hand through what I expected soft violet hair. Damn this physical need.

"If we only knew. We call it hell, what else should it be called?" He voice was hard as she spoke and I could feel the resentment roll off her in waves.

"What am I?" I whispered softly, looking at the still unfamiliar hands. "We call ourselves pokemorphs." She responded and I couldn't help but crack a small smile. Fitting it seemed.

"I'm Shizuki" I said after a moment of silence and I eased myself onto the hard floor. The girl sat next to me and sighed, her own eyes trying to hide her own fear. I was terrified, everyone here was terrified, but we all just showed it in different ways.

"I'm Kyoko" She replied, hugging close to herself.

I had hardly heard her, my attention was brought to the faintest of scents but I caught it nonetheless. Lilith. My heart sped like it always did but that horrible image of her throat in that houndoom's jaws reminded me of my insanity theory. "Kyoko… do you believe in ghosts?" I asked her and before she could respond the door slammed open, taking everyone by surprise and catching our attention.

"Hello my children, and welcome to the Blood Games," That voice was familiar to us all and we all turned to see her standing there, eyes aglow with a menacing fire. "We're going to have so much fun."

~xXx~

Rose: Wow, I'm slightly disturbed by the female. Thanks for reading and please leave thoughts on the story!!! I work really hard to write these chapters so nooo flaming!!! 3 Thanks!!


End file.
